Tulipanes rojos
by Freeandbored
Summary: El comienzo de tiempos maravillosos.


Aquella mañana, cierto neerlandés pasó casi una hora escogiendo una corbata. Se sentía ridículo, pero quería lucir bien, tal vez _impresionar_. No iba a ser una reunión tan relevante, trataría de los temas usuales. Sin embargo, tenía algo importante que hacer. Después de algunas semanas, por fin la vería. Habían estado muy ocupados últimamente; los mensajes y las llamadas no podían reemplazar la presencia del otro.

"¿Cuál se ve mejor?" le preguntó a sus hermanos, mostrándoles dos corbatas.

"La azul"

"La verde"

Él suspiró irritado. De cualquier forma, ambas eran un regalo que cierta chica taiwanesa le había dado en su cumpleaños, y entonces miró su reflejo en el espejo. Sonrió, solo pensar en ella lo hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Después de saludar a sus conocidos, la buscó por todas partes. Taiwán estaba hablando con otras naciones cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él. Se aproximó, sonriendo. Él sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan linda? Pensó. Aquella dulce sonrisa hacía que se olvidara de sus problemas. Ella solo se detuvo a su lado, aunque a él le hubiera gustado que cayera entre sus brazos y lo besara; supuso que no lo hizo porque estaban en público.

No era un secreto que ellos estaban juntos, todos los sabían. Aunque fueran naciones, tenía una vida personal, así que tener pareja no estaba prohibido para ninguno de ellos. Él titubeo antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla. Preferían las muestras de afecto cuando estaban solos, pero él no pudo resistirlo, la había extrañado tanto. Ella rio y lo tomó de la mano.

"Por fin estamos juntos" dijo.

"Sí, por fin"

Ella lo invitó a almorzar, pero primero quería cambiarse de ropa. Él la acompañó a su cuarto de hotel. Pero eso fue solo una excusa. Tan pronto como entraron a la habitación, ella lo abrazó y lo besó. Él le correspondió de la misma forma; necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus besos y todo de ella.

Habían sido amigos por varios años, él no recordaba exactamente desde cuándo ni cómo. Un día, se encontró a sí mismo saliendo con ella. Su amistad era un hecho inesperado, porque eran completamente diferentes, pero tenían pasatiempos en común como la lectura y la jardinería; él disfrutaba su compañía y sus conversaciones.

Más tarde su relación cambió. Él empezó a notar pequeños detalles como que ella jugaba con un mechón de cabello cuando estaba nerviosa, ese brillo en sus ojos cuando veía algo que le gustaba; él amaba cada una de sus expresiones y cuán apasionada era acerca de lo que disfrutaba hacer.

Su amor, incluso más que su amistad, fue un maravilloso acontecimiento, y ninguno de los dos se arrepentía. Él la amaba y ella lo amaba, y nada más importaba.

En ese momento, él quiso hablar de sus días libres. Después de meses de trabajo, podían disfrutar de sus vacaciones. En su mente, ya lo tenía todo planeado: pasarían esos días en Ámsterdam, y después celebrarían el año nuevo y el festival de los faroles en Taiwán.

"Wan…" dijo, interrumpiendo un beso. "Sabes que el Día del Tulipán será en unos días… ¿qué tal si pasamos nuestros primeros días de vacaciones en Ámsterdam otra vez?"

"¡Me encantaría!" dijo, sonriendo. "Tendrás que elegir los tulipanes más bonitos para mi"

Él sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

Unos días más tarde, él la esperó en el aeropuerto. Estaba impaciente y nervioso. Ella sería completamente suya por unas semanas y quería disfrutar de cada momento a su lado. Durante ese tiempo, no serían los Países Bajos y Taiwán, serían Lars y Mei, una pareja más.

Ella se refugió en sus brazos y lo besó tan pronto como lo vio. Notó que él había cambiado su peinado y que vestía ropa más casual.

"Conejito, ¡te ves guapísimo!" dijo emocionada.

"Solamente quería que mi gente no me notara" dijo, tímidamente. Ella lo besó de nuevo y lo tomó de la mano.

Fueron a su casa, después de un vuelo de varias horas necesitaba descansar. Le cocinó su comida favorita y ambos disfrutaron de una encantadora noche juntos. Por primera vez en días, él pudo dormir bien y tener dulces sueños, pero se sentía un poco ansioso.

Al día siguiente, llegaron a Amsterdam's Dam Square justo a tiempo. Ella se quedó boquiabierta al ver todas las variedades de tulipanes en todos colores y tamaños. Ya había estado ahí en otras ocasiones, pero aquel espectáculo siempre la asombraba.

"No sé cuáles debería escoger. Todos son hermosos"

"Elegiré unos por ti, ¿recuerdas?" le dijo en voz baja.

Él la tomó de la mano y anduvieron por los alrededores. Él quería darle los tulipanes perfectos. Finalmente, agarró unos rojos, los más bellos que encontró. Ella sonrió porque sabía que los tulipanes rojos significaban amor. Los tomó como si ese ramo fuera el tesoro más delicado. Estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero él le pidió que fueran a otro sitio con menos gente.

Ella pensó que era extraño, porque acaban de llegar, pero lo siguió. Él estaba pálido y ella pudo percibir que temblaba. Había planeado darle un regalo cuando estuvieran en casa, sin embargo ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

"Conejito… ¿qué sucede?"

Cuando estuvieron en un lugar más solitario, él le dio una caja pequeña.

"Es para ti. Ábrelo"

Ella lo hizo y cuando vio el contenido, se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a llorar. No era la reacción que él estaba esperando. Tal vez, ella no estaba lista, quizás era un mal momento. O probablemente ella no lo amaba tanto como él a ella, pensó asustado.

"Lo siento mucho, Wan… Mei. Por favor, perdóname. No era mi intención hacerte llorar" dijo.

Ella trató de calmarse.

"Tú… no tienes que disculparte" sollozó. "En realidad, estoy muy feliz, te amo con todo mi corazón y he estado soñando con este momento, pero sabes que no podemos…"

"Lo sé. Ya sé que no podemos casarnos de verdad y que tampoco podemos tener hijos, ni siquiera vivir juntos. Ya sé todo eso" le dijo, enjugándole las lágrimas y acariciando su rostro.

Él la miró a los ojos y continuó hablando.

"No soy bueno con las palabras, pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo. Te amo más que a nada. Estoy agradecido de tenerte en mi vida y aunque no podamos ser como cualquier pareja, todavía quiero estar a tu lado. Piensa en este anillo como prueba de que mi corazón te pertenece"

"Conejito, mi corazón también es tuyo. Gracias por amarme"

"Gracias a ti por amarme. Tal vez como naciones no podamos casarnos, pero ¿qué tal Lars y Mei? ¿Crees que ellos puedan casarse? Si es el caso, entonces, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

"Sí, por supuesto que sí" replicó ella, llorando de felicidad.

Él tomó su mano para colocarle el anillo. Ella lo abrazó. Sentía lo mismo por él, era solo que nunca se imaginó que él le pediría matrimonio, pues pensaba que ni siquiera tenían la oportunidad de, al menos, hacer ese tipo de promesa.

Quizá no podían ser una pareja normal, pero su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a ese obstáculo. Su amor era como el significado de esos tulipanes rojos: verdadero y eterno.

* * *

**Nota:** _El día del tulipán fue el 19 de enero este año y el festival de faroles fue el 19 de febrero, ambas celebraciones con un mes de diferencia._

**Tulipanes rojos:**_ amor eterno y verdadero._


End file.
